


What's Going on?

by travelfan1346



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Ghosts, Sibling Bonding, Steven Crain Defense Squad, Steven Crain Needs a Hug, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelfan1346/pseuds/travelfan1346
Summary: Hill House is not in any sake or form a normal house. The Crain family is unaware just how abnormal it really is... until now.





	What's Going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me guys. This is my first fic, ever. I prefer to read and I am not the best writer. However, as I am still waiting for someone to write a time travel fic concerning the Crain family, I decided to start one of my own.  
> The title is from a song I love to hear.  
> Forgive the grammer mistakes.

It is a normal night for Hugh Crain. After checking on the twins, one of which is seeing things again, and seeing that Shirley is muttering in her sleep again, Hugh heads back to bed. Olivia greeted him like usual and they both settled and went back to sleep. Just before sleep took over, Hugh realized something unusual. Steve was not with the twins when Hugh arrived. Steve took his role as big brother seriously and always comforts Nell before he can get there. Maybe he slept through it.  
Hugh woke up to a scream. A scream so terrifying, so unusual, he was out of the bed and out the door before he was aware of it. Dimly, he can hear Olivia following behind and the rustling of his other children. Noises that faded to the background as he runs to Steve's room. He has never heard Steve scream like that. Steve has always been the calmest of his children, but this sound was anything but calm. When Hugh gets to Steve's room, he is startled to see that Steve is looking at himself in the mirror and when his son hears him and turns around and look at his father, Steve freezes.  
Hugh tries to calmly ask his son what is wrong, but he realizes his hands are trembling and when he takes a step forward, Steve takes a step back. There is confused terror in his eyes.  
Then Olivia runs in and Steve's eyes somehow get even bigger and he falls backward to the ground.  
The rest of their children comes in the room and Steve starts screaming again.  
Steve' eyes dart to Nell and his hands go to his neck like he is choking.  
The last thing Hugh Crain hears before his son passes out is "what is going on?"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
